The Legacy
by Victor B. Thomas
Summary: A young shinobi from the mysterious Land of Beyond arrives at Konohagakure. He struggle with his new life, making friends, learning the ninja history, taking missions and training. However, his ultimate mission is yet to be completed... See the as the mysteries of the shinobi world unwind!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

Okay. Anyone read a story called Naruto: The Legend of Shirato? Yes? No? Anyway, it was the story I wrote which turned out as a disaster. So, under a new name, under a new style, I bring forth…._THE LEGACY!_

_Victor: I don't own Naruto._

Here goes something….

Chapter 1: Meeting

Darkness ruled the night. Shadows lurked the hills. Howling winds were blowing across the cold desert. The villagers of Sunagakure were peacefully slumbering in their homes. Silence covered the village.

However, there was a light shining up in the Kazekage mansion. At the topmost room, which happened to be the Kazekage's office, Garra was sitting behind his desk, wide awake. Having never slept for the past 19 years, he retained this habit and use it to his advantage. He would secretly go into the desert to train, as he thought that being a kage never means that he need no more training or just simply finish his leftover works.

Currently, Garra was letting his thoughts take control of his mind….. The alliance between the five shinobi countries did not dissolved even after the Fourth Shinobi War, which they ultimately won. Tobi was defeated and the tailed beasts were returned to their respective countries, which resulted in Sunagakure regaining the One-tailed Shukaku. The village council seriously discussed what they should do with Shukaku. Firstly, they decided that since the Kazekage should be the only one to take care of the tailed beast, they would reseal Shukaku inside Gaara. However, Ebizo denied with it, saying that his sister Chiyo, and the Fourth Kazekage, wouldn't want Shukaku to be resealed inside Gaara again. So the council finally decided Shukaku to be sealed inside Gaara's gourd instead of Gaara. He accepted and now carries the Tailed Beast in his gourd. He had to go through some intense training, but he was finally able to merge his and Shukaku's powers. Literally, he is now able to access unlimited amount of sand from his gourd as he can take out more sand from Shukaku's chakra. All thanks go to his mother. Love is really wonderful. Thank you for loving me, mother.

A loud hoot of an owl seemed to wake Gaara up from his thoughts. He felt like having air so he got up from his chair and walked up to the roof top. The cloudless sky sparkling with billions of stars was nothing like he'd ever seen. The night view of the village was certainly refreshing for Gaara, as he watched over the house and buildings. A sense of pride rushed inside him for he is part of this village and to be able to protect its people as their Kazekage, was a feeling like nothing else. Smiling to himself, he continued to look into the peaceful village. Peace was always something he wanted to establish to the world.

Then, the memory of the event last week came into his head. Actually, he had spent the whole week thinking about it. It was a meeting at the Land of Iron, a meeting calling for the presence of all kages, particularly by Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage…

_"The meeting commences now, kage-sama."  
Mifune announced out loud. Gaara watched as Tsunade began to speak. Just like the meeting four years ago,at this very place, he had brought Kankuro and Temari as body guards. However, this time either he or the other kages didn't actually know about the main subject of the meeting. They are all expecting to hear what Tsunade would inform them.  
"Dear my fellow kages and General Mifune, I must know you are all wondering why I call for a meeting so unexpectedly."  
"That's what we are all wondering, Hokage-sama. Is there anything wrong?"  
Mei questioned back at Tsunade, but she merely shook her head.  
"Everything's fine, actually. But there had been some situations at Konoha and I think I should inform you all." "However, there's someone I'd like to introduce first before I go on."_

_Naruto has been listening from behind the veil that separated the kage's guards from the meeting room. He came along as a bodyguard for Tsunade to the meeting. He smirked when Tsunade told that she has someone to introduce to. He turned his head to the ninja beside him, who came along with him also as a bodyguard, and said in a mocking voice.  
"I told you she'd call you out. Don't forget to make an entrance."  
The ninja chuckled out and smiled back at Naruto, waiting for Tsunade's call.  
"Shirato! Would you come out?"_

_The kages watched as a young ninja came out and stood beside Tsunade. Everybody eyed him curiously. He looked no older than 19, same aged as Gaara. With white and long-spiky haired, he was fair-skinned, tall, narrow-jawed, black eyes, and handsome. He was wearing a white, long-sleeve T-shirt, and a black scarf tied around his neck and covering his shoulders. He was carrying a pair of axe-like blades on his back. Smiling, he bowed down in respect to the kages and Mifune._

_"Who is he, Tsunade-sama?"  
Onoki questioned Tsunade, who smiled again.  
"This is Shirato. He is an exchanged ninja from the Land of Beyond, who is now a shinobi of Konohagakure."  
Onoki's eyes widened at the mention of the Land of Beyond, while A and Gaara sat there with blank faces. Mei, however, frowned.  
"Tsunade-sama, may I ask where this Land of Beyond is? I've never heard of it before."  
Before Tsunade could answer, Onoki interrupted.  
"The Land of Beyond is a mysterious land, over the other side of the mountains surrounding the Land of Rocks. It is not known to the other parts of the world, but there has been many legends about it in Iwagakure as it is the nearest to Iwa."  
"But it exists?"  
"Yes. Though hidden it actually exists. But nobody knows anything about it."  
Onoki turned at Shirato and asked him.  
"Boy, are you the one that asked for sanctuary at Iwa, claiming to be from the Land of Beyond?"  
Shirato nodded promptly and answered back at Onoki.  
"Yes, Tsuchikage-sama. That was me."  
Onoki smirked at him. At that time, A interjected.  
"Then how come you are under Konoha, Shirato, when you asked for sanctuary at Iwa?"  
"I was wondering that too, Shirato., said Gaara.  
"Well, I was seeking sanctuary under Iwa as it is nearest to my homeland. But the council denied my request. So, I had to look for another village. But I couldn't find anywhere, that is, until Konoha accepted me."  
Gaara was wondering a thing, when Mei instead asked for him._  
_"What makes you want to leave your place?"  
At this time, Tsunade looked up at Shirato and smiled encouragingly.  
"You can trust us, Shirato. Your secrets are safe with us."_

_Gaara thought that there must be something odd with Shirato, starting from the fact that he came from a place which he has never heard of. Furthermore, he could sense something powerful and dark inside him. Nevertheless, he felt Shirato is a good person and that he could befriend him. _

_Shirato, who looked unsure, wondered whether he should answer to the kages about his objective. He never wanted to come at the first place. He was strictly told not to reveal the secrets easily. However, Tsunade convinced him that he should at least tell the five kages as they can help him in his mission, which was true in his opinion. After all, he had already confided with Tsunade and his newfound friends at Konoha. And it absolutely would be difficult to complete his mission without the help from the ninja villages; that's why he approached Iwagakure in the first place._

_Shirato took a deep breath after making up his mind. Father wouldn't definitely be happy, he thought. Then he looked up at the kages who were waiting for him to speak._

Okay. That's much for the first chapter. Things are still mysterious. I made it short since this is the first chapter, and Shirato's past and unknown mission will be cleared up in the next chapter. Naruto's scenes will add up in the up-coming chapters; he is an important character in here, so is Gaara.

This is the same story I wrote, Naruto: The Legend of Shirato. I changed the original aspects and filled it with some tension. I expect this is be better than the previous try. Hope you like it. I'm waiting for reviews, even bad ones. J


	2. Chapter 2: Way of the Lightning

Thanks for the reviews, Acronym, Brave Little Lion and tunameow ! You all are great! Those three reviews are the fuel to my motivation!  
I have to look out for mistakes. Thanks again.

(Victor: And we have a special guest here! Please welcome, Gaara of the desert! Good morning, Gaara!  
Gaara:...good morning.  
Victor: How's my story going?  
Gaara:...fine.  
Victor:...okaaay...well! Thanks for answering, Gaara. Oh, and I don't own Naruto!  
Gaara:...)

Okay then. It's show time.

Chapter 2: Way of the Lightning

_Gaara looked carefully into Shirato's eyes. There was a trace of pain inside them. His faced expressed hesitancy and sadness. And remorse? Gaara, not knowing himself, felt sympathy for Shirato. He wanted to help him speak out the words he's finding difficulty at…._

_"I came from a place hidden from the ninja world, known as the Land of Beyond. As Tsuchikage-sama mentioned, there are many legends about it. Normally, we don't usually come to the main lands." "However, there were some situations that calls for special circumstances, and I was given an important mission which I will need more than any help I could obtain."  
"Can you tell us the mission given, Shirato?" inquired Mei.  
"My mission….is to find a certain person."_

_The kages were taken aback at Shirato's words. To find a person? He must be joking.  
"Tsunade. You call this meeting so that this boy could tell us that he has to find a person?"  
There was a note of anger and sarcasm in A's voice. However, Tsunade replied calmly at A.  
"Yes. That was my intention, Raikage-sama."  
"Well, why don't you call for your ANBUs? They could find anyone, can't they?"  
"The person Shirato has to find is not anyone. It's his brother and a jinchuuriki."_

_Silent fell at her words. Mei and A looked shocked. Mifune's and Onoki's eyes widened. Gaara's mouth simply opened. A jinchuuriki? They all knew that the nine tailed beasts were returned to their previous country, but now she's saying that there's another jinchuuriki? What does she possibly mean?_

_Tsunade took out a letter from her pocket. Shirato was greatly relieved. So that means that he do not need to explain everything to the kages. Good for him.  
Tsunade raised up the letter and showed it to the other kages. She then spoke in a calm voice.  
"This is the letter written by Shirato's father. I would like you to hear what it says." "Kazekage-sama, would you kindly read out the letter?"  
"Of course, Tsunade-sama."_

_Tsunade gave the letter to Gaara; they were sitting next to each other. Gaara promptly opened the letter and read out the contents, loud and slowly.  
__** I am the clan leader of the Land of Beyond. You must have met with my son, Shirato, if you are reading this letter. Normally, the people at the Land of Beyond are forbidden to travel to the main land. However, there had been some unexpected issues. My elder son has left home after a few disagreements with me. He holds an extremely dangerous threat to the world. That is why I sent my younger son to retrieve either my elder son or what he has taken into your world. I told Shirato to show this letter to the leader of the village he was going to meet. Help my son for his mission, for the sake of your world.**_

_Suddenly, A jumped up to his feet and bellowed at Shirato with a booming voice. His entire face was red from anger.  
"WHO IS YOUR FATHER TO TELL US WHAT TO DO? WHAT DOES HE THINK HE IS?"  
The kage's bodyguards came out from behind and stepped up near to their kages. Naruto walked up and winced at A's rage. He whispered into Shirato's ear.  
"He's such a hot-head, you know."  
"Raikage-sama! Please control yourself!"  
Mifune turned to the kage's bodyguards, and told them everything was okay. They nodded and returned behind the curtains.  
A's glares softened eventually and sat down, though he kept staring at Shirato while breathing heavily._

_Shirato sighed heavily. He knew that he had to apologized to the kages.  
"I'm terribly sorry for my father's words. He had written quite rude and insensitively, but please take my apologies."  
"I understand. But the letter didn't mentioned about your brother being a jinchuuriki, and how could he be a jinchuuriki? The nine tailed beasts are all contained."  
Mei openly asked Shirato, as though she was not even a little bit bothered by the letter. Shirato nodded.  
"The nine tailed beasts are contained; that is true. You must know that these tailed beasts were once a wholesome beast known as the Ten Tails."  
Everybody nodded at his words. A smile appeared on Shirato face again.  
"I had already told Tsunade-sama about these things. This information I'm going tell is fact, but unknown to the rest of the world except in my homeland." "Long before the time of the shinobi villages, there was the Ten Tailed Beast. It was defeated by the Sage of the Six Paths. However, the Ten Tails wasn't the only creature to have roamed the world. There were others that hold threats to world's peace. The Sage knew that to bring total peace to the world, these remaining creatures must be captured. He also knew that he couldn't do this mission alone. So, out of thousands of disciples and followers, he chose four most cunning, bravest, and strongest disciples. He gave them the mission to capture these remaining creatures on his dying bed. Marking their master's words by heart, the four disciples travelled, and with combined efforts, they were able to capture and sealed four most fearsome demons after the Ten Tails inside each of their bodies. Knowing that the remaining creatures were not that much of the threat to the world, they secluded themselves from the ninja world, settled in a far away place with their families and a handful of dedicated disciples of their own, and hid themselves from existence."_

_There was total silence in the room while and after Shirato had spoken. Gaara suddenly broke this silence.  
"So, is it to understand that the Land of Beyond is the place these four disciples lived, and that you are a descendant of them?"  
"Yes. That's what I meant."  
"According to what you said, the four demons were sealed inside the four disciples. What happened to those demons?"  
"Well, the four disciples knew that the seals wouldn't hold on after their deaths, which would result in the demons escaping. So, they made a rule that every new generation, four people would be selected to contain them for the sake of peace. And it is done every generation."_

_"So, your brother is a jinchuuriki of one of the demons. Who are the others?"  
Onoki asked, though all of them were sure for one answer.  
"My brother was chosen as the jinchuuriki for the Nine-headed Serpent. My younger sister was chosen for the Phoenix King. I was chosen for the White Dragon."_

_"You are also a jinchuuriki?"  
"Yes, Mizukage-sama."  
Though they thought so, Mei was so amazed that her jaw dropped and her eyes widened, looking unbelievably at Shirato. A, his temper already deceased, asked in a calm voice.  
"There is another demon left, boy."  
"My father is the jinchuuriki of the Nine-headed Lion."  
A smirked at the answer. He looked as if he wanted to challenge Shirato's father to a fight._

_"What can we do for you, Shirato?"  
Gaara asked a simple question, but Shirato looked shocked. His head bent down, and answered slowly.  
"Actually, I have nothing to ask yet. I just wanted to give a warning to lookout for my brother."  
"How strong is your brother? He might be a jinchuuriki, but what threat does a boy can hold on us?"  
Onoki inquired mockingly. He definitely doubted the boy's brother's strength is even comparable to the kages.  
Shirato, however, didn't think so. He frowned slightly before answering.  
"In the letter, my father said they had few disagreements. It is a lie. It was a horrible battle, a fight. The village was left devastated." "You must know of the Akatsuki?"  
Everybody leant forward at the mention of Akatsuki. Their faces were now serious. Gaara stared intensly at Shirato. Mei bit her lips. Onoki frowned deeply. A clenched his teeth and fist. Tsunade answered back at Shirato.  
"Yes, we know very about the Akatsuki."  
"Before my brother left, he claimed that he will reform the Akatsuki, revive the Ten Tails, and made himself its jinchuuriki to destroy the world."_

_They were left breathless at his words. It was hard to believe, yet so convincing. Mei turned slowly at Tsunade.  
"Tsunade-sama. Do you believe him?"  
Tsunade glanced at Mei and smiled.  
"Yes. I believe him."  
"Then I have nothing more to say."  
She smiled back at Tsunade, while all the kages nodded in agreement. Shirato was actually relieved that the meeting was over. His objective was fulfilled for. Yet, he felt sorrow. He didn't know why exactly._

_Naruto, who had been listening every word carefully, was grinning. He felt excited, at the same time, anxious.  
Leaning against the wall while folding his arms, he muttered silently.  
"Don't you think things will be getting more interesting?"  
__**"Definitely."**_

Gaara watched as a new day began to dawn. The sun was rising spectacularly from the east, showering the world with its light. The people of Sunagakure were waking up from their beds, starting to prepare for the new day. He breathed in a cool, fresh air as a breeze passed by. He had met with Shirato and Naruto the day before, so that he could personally befriend with him. Shirato was glad to further answer his questions. Gaara promised Shirato that he will help him fulfilling his task given.  
("Whatever mission you have, I will help not only as a kage, but also as a friend. I know your pain. I could see it in your eyes…Shirato.")

Okay. Things have unraveled a bit! All through the meeting, Tsunade knew what Shirato will be saying. That's why she didn't make obvious reactions to his words. Also, I purposely left to indentify the kage's bodyguards one by one, as it would be difficult and not important for the chapter. We'll further go into the plot, and the parts from Konoha will be included more and more. So, stay tuned! J


	3. Chapter 3: The Scarlet Phoenix

Ha! It has been some long months! Things are getting more interesting in the canon. Obito and Madara together… The Five Kages defeated…. And Rin killed by Kakashi! Super twists and turns!

Anyway….This is the third chapter. I am introducing two more characters, including Shirato's sister. Well, here goes…

(Victor: Good morning! Today, we have another special guest at the show! Everyone! Please welcome… Shanks!?  
Shanks: Hi there.  
Victor: What are you doing here!? Where is A?  
Shanks: A was busy today. He asked me to come instead.  
Victor: Well….I think it's okay. After all, a pirate emperor came in replace for a kage. Haha.  
Shanks: Dahahaha! And both of us are missing an arm! Anyway….. Victor doesn't own Naruto. I will bet  
my good arm on it!)

Chapter 3: The Scarlet Phoenix

_She couldn't believe how everything turned out. Warm tears were flowing out of her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. The idea of being left alone here was too much. To lose the persons she loved most in just a matter of time…. She just couldn't take it anymore.  
"Why can't I go with you, Shirato?"  
He knew that she would ask that question sooner or later. He paused packing for a moment. He answered back in a calm voice, hiding his sadness and without looking at her.  
"Father clearly made the statement that this mission is only for me and me alone. You don't know the dangers out there."  
"I am also a jinchuuriki! Why am I always left behind!?"  
She yelled out as she felt anger burned inside her. Why were they the chosen ones?! Why was she always shunted aside?! Why was he so calm about this?!  
"It was not my decision. You know I can't deny father's orders."  
"So!? I am your sister! I am her daughter also!" "First, he left! Now, you are going to leave me too!?"_

_He slowly stood up, still not looking at her. He knew that she would never take this easy for him. But what can he do? He had never dared to change his father's mind, let alone argue with him. He picked up the backpack and finally turned around. He was shocked to see her crying, her red hair messed up, and her lips trembling. He sighed deeply, as he knew he wouldn't be able to comfort her this time.  
"I am sorry, Shiori. I have to go. And you cannot come with me."  
He forced a smile at the girl who was shaking uncontrollably, tears still rolling down her cheeks.  
"Take care." "Bye."_

_The white haired boy walked right past the red haired girl. She couldn't find anything more to say. The nightmare was real after all. She slowly kneeled down on the floor, and cried uncontrollably. She cried and cried. Her brothers had really left her, one to chase the other. Her father was very strict, she was afraid to plea. It was the end of the road…with none to comfort her….._

"Shirato! Let's go!"  
"I'm coming! Be there in a minute!"  
Shirato quickly finished his breakfast and left the dishes at the basin. The Hokage has generously given a house for him to stay while at Konoha. Though he was very grateful for it, he thinks that the house was too large for him alone…  
He changed his clothes quickly and ran downstairs. He opened the door and found Naruto and Kakashi at the doorsteps.  
"Sorry. I was having breakfast." "Kakashi-sensei! Are you going to join us too?"  
"Hi, Shirato. I just wanted to see how you two are doing with your rasengan training."  
"Shirato's improving fast, Kakashi-sensei! His talent is amazing, you know."  
"Well, not as amazing as you, Naruto. Haha."  
"Let's go then."

"Wow! This village is HUGE!"  
The blonde girl beside her exclaimed loudly, looking at the village in front of them. The two of them were standing at the gates of Konohagakure, with people passing by and by. Let alone the her, even she was awed by its greatness.  
The girl looked up at her, with a puzzled expression.  
"Umm… Scarlet… How are we going to find Lightning in a big village like this?"  
The red haired girl looked and smiled at her.  
"With patience, Mira."  
"AHHH! You always say that! Hmmph!"  
"Don't worry. We'll go up and meet the Hokage."  
They walked into the village on the crowded road with shops and people everywhere. In a distance, they could see five stone faces, carved on a mountain side.  
"Do you even know where the Hokage lives?"  
Mira seemed grumpy. She knew it was because they had been travelling for weeks and still hadn't find him. And every time they entered another village, she would ask the same question, "How are we going to find Lightning?" , and she'd always answer, "With patience." .  
"We could always ask, Mira"  
"Hmmph."  
She smiled again and rubbed her head. Even though she'd never say this, she's very grateful that Mira accompanied with her on finding him. She looked at the still-grumpy girl.  
"Don't worry, Mira. I am sure he is here. I can feel him."  
Her red hair wavered at the blow of the wind.

_"I SAID NO! AND IT'S FINAL!"  
Her father's words echoed in her ears. The raged face is still apparent in her mind. But, she had decided. She didn't know how the guts entered but she is going to do something she had never thought of doing in her life….  
"You're going after Lightning!? But he said.."  
"I know what he said, Mira. I've made up my mind. I am leaving."  
The amazement on Mira's face fade away and a sad expression appeared. Then suddenly…  
"Take me with you!"  
Shiori turned her head at Mira, her eyes widened. She was looking dead serious._

"Come on. Please. I can't stay here alone. Besides, I can help you look for him."  
She stared into the girl's begging eyes….. She can't bring her along but... She smiled at the girl who was staring at her...  
"Okay."  
She almost thought that Mira was going to jump up with joy, as her face shined with glee.  
"Alright! I'll go and pack. Then we'll leave."  
She stared at the girl's back as she ran out of the room. Was it a mistake?  
Getting up, she said to herself that she couldn't care less, remembering the happy expression on Mira's face just now.

"Rasengan!"  
The giant boulder shattered into pieces at the impact with the jutsu. As always, Shirato couldn't stop being amazed at the shape-transformation jutsu's power. The steps were simple yet difficult to achieve. He backed down and created another blue chakra orb on top of his palm. He begged Naruto to teach him the jutsu the first time he saw Naruto performed it in a past mission. A month of intense training, and now he can create it even with a single hand, thanks to his good chakra control.  
"Good job, Shirato!"  
"Thank you."  
"Looks like he has gripped the principles, eh?"  
"I turned out well as a pupil for you, Naruto. Ha ha." "Rasengan!"  
Kakashi and Naruto watched as Shirato broke down another boulder.

"Hey! Shirato!"  
They looked around and saw Sakura approaching towards them. Naruto and Kakashi waved at her.  
"Hey, Sakura-chan."  
"Hi, Naruto." "Hi, Kakashi-sensei."  
"Say. Wanna train with me today, Sakura-chan?"  
"Oh. Sorry, Naruto. I am a little busy today." "Shirato. Tsunade-sama has called for you."  
Shirato was surprised and looked confusingly at Sakura.  
"What? Now?"  
"Yes. She's calling now."  
"Okay then. I'll come." "I'll see you later, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei."  
"Bye." "Bye."

"Why the heck all of a sudden, Sakura-chan? Is it news about my brother?"  
Heading towards the Hokage mansion, still puzzled, Shirato questioned Sakura.  
"No. There are guests waiting for you at the office."  
Further surprised by the answer, Shirato wondered who would be finding him.  
"Did you meet them, I mean, my guests?"  
"Not actually. Though I saw a girl with long red hair…. she maybe around our age….. er, Shirato?"  
He found himself shocked and had stopped walking suddenly. His mouth became dry and suddenly seemed to have lost connection with the ground for a moment. A grin cracked on his face.  
"Shirato? Are you ok?"  
"….I'm fine. Let's go, Sakura-chan."  
It was Sakura's turn to get puzzled. She followed after Shirato, who had just speed up his pace, and an excited expression has taken on his smug face.  
What's with him all of a sudden?

Shirato opened the door.  
"LIGHTNING!"  
"Hey! Whoa!"  
He lost his balance and fell down, as someone came charging and knocked him down. A few seconds of pain in his back and found that a girl was hugging him around his neck.  
"Long time no see, brother! Ha Ha! We finally found you!"  
A shockingly familiar voice. And it belongs to...  
"M..Mira?"  
"Well, who do you think it is, eh?"  
He was finally released and stood up. Rubbing his back, he looked at the girl carefully.  
"Mira… It really is you!"  
The blonde girl gave him a wide grin.  
"We've been looking for you everywhere, Lightning."  
"We?"  
"Meaning me."  
He looked at the other speaker. Another girl stood inside the room. She was smiling at him, her long red hair behind her.

"Shiori! What are you doing here!?"  
"Your sister has been looking everywhere for you, Shirato."  
Tsunade said to him, watching at the situation with amusement. Shiori turned and bowed at Tsunade.  
"Thank you, Hokage-sama, for everything."  
"It's nothing." "Shirato. Take your Shiroi and Mira to your home. They must have some rest after such a long travel."  
"Umm… Yes, Tsunade-sama. So.. excuse us."

"That was Shirato's sister? The red haired girl?"  
"Yes. She is. She gave me enough evidence to prove that she is really his sister."  
"And who was that blonde girl with her?"  
"Her name's Mira and she's a friend of Shirato and Shiori. She accompanied Shiori on her travel."  
"So…. If that girl is Shirato's sister, then…."  
"Then she is the jinchuuriki of the Phoenix, another jinchuuriki, yes."  
Sakura nodded and watched at Tsunade, who was now in a deep thought.

Shirato closed the door.  
"Wow. You have a big house! Do you have anything to drink?"  
Mira went into the kitchen and opened the fridge.  
"Hmm? Nothing's here. He should do some shopping, at least."  
She turned around and saw the unwashed dishes in the basin. She smirked at herself.  
"Looks like this house could use some Mira-to-the-rescue. Good for you that I like washing and cleaning things, Lightning."

"Why are you here?"  
The two siblings were alone in the living room, and Shiori was not surprised by the sudden question.  
She looked at her brother. He didn't look angry at all but rather amused.  
"To find and help you, of course."  
"Well, I can understand you following me, but I never thought that you would bring Mira along."  
"She was rather lonely and it was her choice. Also, I didn't want to leave someone who loves you, unlike someone I know."  
Shirato's face saddened. He wanted to say something but didn't know what..  
"I am sorry for not believing you that you could make this far."  
Shiori smiled at him.  
"I understand. You did it out of caring. I got the same feeling when Mira requested to join. I just gave her a chance."  
"Yeah….. Actually, I didn't want to leave you either. And I miss you alot."  
"Me too."  
"So….. Apology accepted?"  
"Accepted."  
Shiori hugged Shirato, both were smiling with happiness. Tears poured out of Shiori's eyes but this time it was out of joy. Shirato patted her dear sister's head gently.

"CRASHHHH!"  
"What's the sound?"  
"It's from the kitchen. Mira went there."  
The two broke up and followed into the kitchen.  
"Mira? Is everything okay….."  
Shirato abruptly stopped as Mira turned around, looking at them sheepishly. On the floor were apparently pieces of china which must have been in one piece moments ago. Mira chuckled timidly.  
"Oops. Hee hee."  
"Ahhh! Mira!"

_Night is his affinity. The moon shines on the surface of the lake. He blankly stared into the woods, waiting for nothing.  
A woman appeared and stood beside him.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Nothing. What are you doing?"  
"He informed that the time is up to act."_

He lazily raised his hand and a pebble came straight into his arm. Then, he threw it into the lake just as lazily as he took it.  
"Well?"  
The woman looked a little irritated by his uncaring nature.  
"Assemble everyone."  
She nodded and left immediately. He continued to blankly stared into the woods.  
"Thus comes the time of the end of the world."  
A breeze silently passed across the lake.

Whooh! It was long! Haha! Anyway, I think it's revealing bit by bit. Then, so long everybody!


End file.
